


[忘羡]入魔

by bukemiaoshuxiaohao



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukemiaoshuxiaohao/pseuds/bukemiaoshuxiaohao
Relationships: lanwnagji/weiwuxian
Kudos: 9





	[忘羡]入魔

从前，有一座钟灵毓秀、名扬天下的山岭，叫夷陵。  
在夷陵山间，驻扎着一个门派。门派的名字毫不出奇，就叫“魔教”，本该是人人喊打，江湖终极反派的派名。可实际上，魔教自创立已有千年，飞升的修士两只手也数不过来，其闻名程度超乎想象，别派难以企及，求仙问道之人无不憧憬与向往。

山下遍访而不得入门，而山上的日子却出乎意料的寻常。  
修炼，悟道，挑战魔主，失败，再修炼，周而复始。  
不过这一段时间，教内上下暗流涌动，人心浮动，各个都长了草似的定不下心。  
一甲子轮回，本派现任的魔主任期已满，让出那个最高的位置，谁能不摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试？到了门派大比结束，果不其然，最后的胜者正是魔主唯一的弟子。  
众人一哄而散。  
罢了，抢不过，还是回去闭关修炼罢。

而今天，这名最优秀的弟子将进行“入魔仪式”，正式成为宗门下一任最高掌权人。

宁静峰上，难得聚齐了十一位长老。为首的双眼含泪，激动地哭泣道：“太不容易了，太不容易了，老朽我终于盼到了这一天啊。”  
其他十位长老纷纷颔首，更有人以袖拭泪，道：“太难了，这一甲子过得可是什么日子啊……”  
“好在终于熬出头了。”  
“可不是吗！”  
“太不容易了，这么多年，终于选出来一个恭敬认真、品行俱佳的教主了……”  
“唉，终于不用再受那魔星的气了！”  
……  
……

东曦既驾，云朗风平。  
登仙台上，白衣少年挺拔如松。他的样貌俊秀至极，神情却很是舒淡，浅淡的眸色更显疏离；额上，端端正正系着一条云纹抹额——此为是“归束自我”之意，魔教上下，唯有心智极其坚韧，定力格外坚定的门生才有资格佩戴这一饰物。他手中，持着一把玉竹笏板，是本次门派大比胜者的明证。他不卑不亢，肃然而立，对着高耸入云的那个位子恭恭敬敬拜了三次。

他道：“蓝忘机，敬叩师安。”

高台之上，祥云萦绕，雾绰绰中，只勉强辨得出有个人影。  
那人影坐不像坐，站不似站，半躺半靠，高高翘着脚，脚尖十分不像样地晃来晃去，放蓝忘机等了好一会，才懒洋洋道：“好宝贝儿，赢得漂亮，上来师尊奖励一个么么。”

首席大长老白胡子翘了翘，差点破功。看在是魔星猖狂的最后一天，到底忍下去，把这句吊儿郎当很不正经的话当没听到，道：“恭请第二十二任魔主归野，承接新魔主上任。”

台上那人依稀掏了掏耳朵，道：“啊？入魔仪式还没开始吧，这么急着撵我下去？长老们都没有心，只知新人笑，不见旧人泪……”  
大长老面无表情，道：“少说废话，你不下来，仪式怎么开始？！”  
二长老冷漠吐槽：“你那宝贝徒弟何时笑过？”

魏无羡翘着的腿顿时不晃了，直起身，停了几秒，扒拉开装模作样用的两朵云彩，从云台上纵身而下，轻飘飘落在了长老们的面前。  
他给众长老行了个礼，恭敬道：“二长老所言甚是。”  
大长老：“哼。”  
二长老：“呵。”  
同样的爱理不理，活像庙堂端立的哼哈二将。

魏无羡内心狂笑，面上难免带了几分嬉笑讪意，冲大长老挤挤眼，道：“大长老说得也很有道理。”  
大长老：“哼！”  
魏无羡：“我确实没见他笑过。”  
大长老：“？”

魏无羡冲蓝忘机招招手，道：“既然如此，过来，徒弟。”  
蓝忘机垂目敛容，静静站了过来，道：“师尊。”

魏无羡心道，不错，重大场合，还算给他面子。  
他又心道，不趁此多占便宜，之后又要抓不着了。

魏无羡正色，一脸严肃，手按向宝贝徒弟的肩膀，道：“看在各位长老都比较古板的面子上，不么了，你给为师笑一个吧。”

大长老：“……？”  
二长老：“？？”  
众长老：“？？？”

一阵风过，滚落半片不知从何而来的落叶。

几位长老撕心裂肺：“魔主——！！！”  
另几位长老迅速将两人分开，捶胸顿足：“忘机，莫理会，速速登台。”

事不宜迟，再多听这一任魔主多说半个字，长老们的寿元都要短了。众长老十分默契，一半拦人，一半把即将登位的新（未来）魔（之）主（光）推到了云台之前。

魏无羡被挡在重重人墙之后，只得挥了挥摸空的手，改为向蓝忘机飞了个香。又怕错过了蓝忘机要说的话，比口型道：“有话回去再说！”  
可少年没有等他说完，已经转开视线，整理衣襟，一阶阶迈步向云台上走了。  
魏无羡莫可奈何，不过他不是头一回被蓝忘机无视了，轻车熟路，习惯就好。

少年的身形已长成，只背影稍有些单薄，却更显得肩宽笔挺，人高腿长。微风拂过，轻盈的襟袖浮动，缓带轻飘，更添了十足的仙气凌然。  
这一登台，便是魔教最神秘的“入魔仪式”。  
从此登上修仙人梦寐以求的巅峰。  
魔教万人之上，距飞升仙界只一步之遥。

所有人不由自主地肃穆了起来。  
连从来嬉皮笑脸的魏无羡，也不禁收起了笑容——尽管他不笑的时候，嘴角天生微翘，仿佛仍噙着几分笑意。

大长老捋须微微颔首，回忆道：“当年江魔主登位，入魔的执念乃是‘寻人’。”  
二长老瞪了一眼闲闲站着的魏无羡，哼道：“便寻回来这个混世魔星！”  
魏无羡不以为忤，一拱手，道：“谢谢夸奖，不客气。”  
三长老的黑胡子一撅一撅，道：“若不是你当年执念为‘报恩’，我们几个便是逆天，也绝不拥你为主。”  
魏无羡深以为然，道：“是是是，您说得都对，今日我如何不重要，重要的是我家宝贝儿如何。”  
四长老倍感欣慰，道：“你真是难得说了句人话。蓝忘机是个好孩子，却不知执念为何，多久能出关呢。你作为他的老师，心中可有些眉目？”  
魏无羡摸摸下巴，道：“啊这……哈哈哈……我如何猜得到，总不会是……”  
狠狠揍他一顿吧。

早知道当初在蓝忘机脸上画乌龟的时候，就该少画一只，或者，画点芍药、玉兰也好。  
可转念一想，他气跑蓝忘机的回数，没有三五十次也该有上百次，重重恶行，可谓罄竹难书，无论画过什么，恐怕都是不成的。

大约看出了魏无羡笑得勉强，大长老冷笑一声，道：“你心虚什么，自己做的孽，迟早都要还。等蓝忘机出关，就算他赶你下山，教中除名，我等也无法否决！”  
魏无羡笑眯眯道：“好说，多谢。”

赶下山倒简单了。  
这可比当初他故意找茬，罚蓝忘机一天替他下山捡十来次纸鸢好多了，喔，比罚下山买一百种不重样的小吃也轻松多了。  
不过……一百样零嘴，若能把蓝忘机养得胖一些，似乎很有意趣。而蓝忘机若能像小时候肯理会他，那捡几百回纸鸢，好像也没什么大不了。  
这边，魏无羡转过许多念头，而另一边，他唯一的徒弟蓝忘机已然登顶云台。  
蕴魔钟自行敲响，浑厚的钟声响彻崇山。

入魔仪式，是魔教上下最庄重的仪式，然本教教义为“随心所欲”，因此，除了长老、卸任魔主等必须到场的人之外，并没有任何教徒门生前来围观。  
有这个闲工夫，不如该修炼修炼，该练剑练剑，与平日没有太大的不同。门派上下，唯有这回荡的钟声，宣示着这场更新换代的仪式正式开始。

随着钟声，那缭绕在高台的雾气渐渐分散，台上那个挺拔的身影逐渐清晰。身为第二十三代弟子的蓝忘机，印燃了手中刻着他名讳与八字的玉竹笏板。  
一抹艳红的火光团团燃起，随着燃烧，缓缓变化成浅蓝。玉竹燃烬，最后一点星火化成一簇烟凤，飘飘落入他冷白色的掌心。

透过灵识，蓝忘机“听到”那凤直接在脑海中问道：  
——【汝执念为何？】

台下观礼的人听不到灵识内的对话，只能看到一人与一火静静对峙。  
岚风渐大，将衣袂吹得猎猎作响。

魏无羡微微蹙眉，想，小屁孩今日为何穿得如此单薄？他明明暗地遣人给添了四五六七八件厚实的斗篷，为从来没见过他上身，真是岂有此理。

微一愣神的功夫，高台上的少年翩然自登仙台落地，分开挡在中间的长老们，迎面而来。  
魏无羡微微仰起头——没办法，少年身高窜得快，虽尚未及冠，却已经比他这个师尊高了些许，再不是刚上山那个软软糯糯，只到他大腿的豆丁了。

魏无羡：“？”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“完事儿了？”  
蓝忘机：“还未。”

四年多来，头一次和蓝忘机这么正常的对话，魏老祖嘴巴发干，舔了舔嘴皮，道：“难不难，可有为师能帮忙的地方……？”  
蓝忘机点点头，道：“嗯。”  
魏无羡微微一怔，大喜。  
千载难逢，千载难逢！  
难道说，他这个空有名号的“师尊”终于要有用武之地了吗！  
魏无羡捺下狂跳的心脏，道：“是执念难以达成，或是……太过宽泛，被那烟凤否了？”  
蓝忘机：“皆非。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“总不能……没有执念吧？”

一念成神，一念成魔，一念悟道，神魔之间，皆由心生。  
只有先出世而入魔，才有望窥见天道，而窥见天道，才可成为大能。  
而执念的深浅与内容，往往能看出几分人的本性。

魏无羡的执念是“报恩”，便是穷尽一生，为救护过他的江魔主守护好这片水土。从上登仙台到完成仪式，全程不出半个时辰，可他窥天道所领悟的功力，远比历任魔主都更为强悍。同样的，不论悟性有多高，功力有多强，魏无羡也因此而受限于执念，终生不得远离夷陵山。  
这也是尽管每一个长老都对他的跳脱性格大感头疼，却并来不对他出任魔主提出异议之故。

而今蓝忘机面临同样的境况，魏无羡不怕难成的执念，怕的却是蓝忘机无欲无求，没有执念。

不仅是他，听了这一问，长老们也纷纷面露焦急，而魏无羡更是不由伸手抓住了蓝忘机的手腕。  
魏无羡：“修道如何没有执念？你想要什么，喜欢什么，哪怕是天涯海角的凤凰胆，或是九霄云外的麒麟角，为师都能想想办法。什么都行，你的执念，只需开口一句，不不，只要你喜欢的，不论如何，随便说说。”  
少年淡色的眸子微闪，却并未立刻回答。

魏无羡挤眉弄眼，避着长老小声道：“要不，你偷偷告诉我，为师保证不告诉任何人？”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“嗯嗯嗯？”  
蓝忘机：“魏婴。”

魏无羡：“行行行，不愿意叫我师尊，叫我名字也行，告诉我你想要什么。”  
少年移开视线，定了定，似是下了很大决心，才挪回来，与魏无羡的目光交汇。  
蓝忘机：“帮我。”  
魏无羡：“好，怎么帮？”  
蓝忘机向他伸出手，魏无羡想也不想，立刻牵住，又跟随少年一步步迈回云台。

大长老：“？”  
二长老：“？？”  
众长老：“……？？？”

一片静默，许久无语。

好半天，久到两人都快登顶云台了，七长老才小心翼翼地打破寂静，道：“忘机他、他，他是不是说，他说的是……”  
众长老：“……”  
大长老猛摇头，斩钉截铁道：“忘机什么都没说！”  
二长老倏然回神，道：“对对对，老朽什么也没听到！”  
众长老：“是是是，天气真好啊！”  
七长老：“不是，他明明说……&*%￥”  
十双手伸出来，堵嘴的堵嘴，点穴的点穴，禁言的禁言，绑人的绑人，根本没给七长老半点把话说完的机会。  
危机解除。  
十位长老抖抖袍袖，恢复了原本高深莫测的高人模样，各自擦了一把冷汗，心道：  
牺牲魏无羡这一个，幸福魔教千万人，只是有些事……大家心里懂自懂就得了，何必清楚地说出来呢，怪伤感情的。

闲话不提，言归正传。另一边，新旧交替的两任魔主已和和睦睦（？）地登至云台顶端。这台子跳下来的一瞬很飒爽，攀登时却不能运功，只能慢慢走上去。然而，魏无羡却并不介意，甚至希望这阶梯能走得再久一点。  
为何？  
因为他已经很久没有机会和蓝忘机单独相处了。  
可这样，又让他浑身不得劲。  
为何？  
是因为蓝忘机在前，他跟在后面，与他记忆中的次序相反？  
还是“不舍”、“眷恋”这些纷杂的情绪让他感到矫情？  
还是因为这几年仅仅数面之缘而导致的陌生感？  
无论哪一种，今日之后，蓝忘机就是一教之主，自己便再无可图之处。  
就如蓝忘机刚离山的那些时日，不习惯，时间久了总能习惯。  
便是不能，却也无可奈何。  
牵住的手，早已和他记忆中不同，褪去了软糯稚嫩，是足可自立的成年人的触感。干燥，微凉。交握处，肌肤的磨蹭仿佛放大了一百倍，清晰而细腻，扣动心弦。

魏无羡清了清嗓子，努力忽略那份异样，没话找话道：“额，那个，天气真好啊。”  
蓝忘机看了一眼天空，正巧一片乌云飘过来，遮住了太阳。  
他答：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“你还逢乱必出吗？”  
蓝忘机：“嗯。”  
魏无羡：“四年了，没想到你能坚持下来。”  
蓝忘机：“不难。”  
魏无羡：“若料到你有这份执着，当初我不该拦你。这一点，师父自叹不如。”  
少年脚步微微停顿，随即把魏无羡的手握得更紧，道：“不会。”  
魏无羡：“？”  
魏无羡一时辨不清蓝忘机是否定“这份执着”还是“自叹不如”，心头一动，恍然大惊。  
魏无羡：“等等，你的执念该不会是逢乱必出吧？！”  
魏无羡：“…………”  
魏无羡：“你怎么……”  
这个傻子！  
蓝忘机不答，魏无羡无可奈何地叹了一口气。  
……行吧。  
还能怎么样呢！  
自己养的崽，打肿脸也得维护。  
怪不得蓝忘机说“太难”，也怪不得要他“帮忙”了。

魏无羡一言难尽，无可奈何，如壮士断腕般握紧蓝忘机的手，凌然决绝道：“我答应你，今后与你……”  
蓝忘机：“好。”  
——……一同逢乱必出。  
魏无羡：“？”  
……话还没说囫囵呢，怎么就好上了。

少年的眉眼魏无羡看了许多年，看着小小的包子脸褪去可爱，现出棱角，不仅分毫没有长歪，反而尽数化为俊俏。如今近距离直视，他却有些消受不住。  
然而此刻蓝忘机目光灼灼，身为师尊，或者说，堵着一口气，魏无羡即便已经先服了个软，却坚持着不肯撇开视线，不想却也因此而卡壳了。  
难得一遇的卡了壳。

风儿猎猎，没带走脸颊鬓边浮起的热度，却带走了没来得及说出的话语。  
柔软的唇，被同样的柔软之物覆盖，先是很轻地触碰，在接连地试探之后，逐渐变得强硬起来，紧贴着辗转反侧，甚至跃跃欲试，试着侵入更深之处。  
魏无羡彻底宕机，脑子里一片空白，第一个反应是挣扎，可他刚要挣动，便感到自交握的手指处传来的细微颤抖。

……蓝湛？  
这是他看着长大的孩子，行事作为素有章法，坚持本心，可谓魔教开创千余年来最雅正的正人君子。  
所以，就算一万个过心魔关的人里，有九千九百九十九个人会入魔走火，魏无羡也确信，唯一那个成功的，必定会、也只能会是他的宝贝徒弟蓝湛。  
若要强行挑个破绽，那不可能出自蓝忘机，只能从他这个不靠谱的师父身上找了。

总之，蓝忘机出手，必然事出有因，勉为其难，不得已而为之，不得不这么做，不可能胡来。

魏无羡越想越觉得有道理，越想，挣扎的念头就如雨打烛火，直至彻底熄灭。  
身为师尊，不能拖徒弟的后腿。

于是，直到蓝忘机以轻轻一咬，结束了亲吻，也没有遭遇任何挣扎，反而他睁开眼，对上的，是魏无羡炯炯有神、闪闪发光、甚至带着几分慈爱的眼神。

蓝忘机：“……”  
魏无羡：“宝贝儿，还需要为师做什么，为师全力配合！”

蓝忘机毕竟年少，定力稍显不够，显而易见地动摇了一下。那双总是被浓密睫毛遮住的浅眸，漾起层层涟漪，而不久前还密不可分的唇瓣比平时色泽浓艳了些，还残余着些许交换而来的口涎。  
魏无羡向来深知蓝忘机的好看，却从未见过他沾染了旖旎的模样，就近观瞻，冲击简直如惊涛骇浪。  
魏老祖眼神发直，半晌，脑海中只有一个念头：  
——蓝湛的唇，很软，很甜。

而那形状接近完美的唇瓣上下开合，更添百般诱人，魏无羡差点把持不住，几乎直接亲过去，才意识到，对方的回答是：  
“不必。”

这简直……  
这简直……  
太可气了！

蓝忘机出走的那天，说的也是这三个字。  
想到当日情形，魏无羡便愤愤不平，咬牙切齿，恨不得揪住小屁孩的耳朵大吼三声：“你懂个屁！毛长齐了吗！敢和本老祖甩脸色的人天下早死绝了！”  
然而，事实上，四年前闹翻时他没（敢）这么做，四年后的现在，难得与蓝湛和平相处（自认为）了半刻，他更不可能（敢）这么做了。

魏无羡心里闹得慌，憋着一口气没吱声。  
向来言简意赅的蓝忘机停了一下，补充道：“师尊在，足矣。”  
魏无羡：“……啊？”  
离炸毛只差毫厘的老祖霎时通体舒泰。  
魏无羡：“喔，好吧。”

风清云动，金乌高照，一人秀雅，一人俊俏，四目相顾。  
过了小半刻。

魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“咳，那个，徒弟。”  
魏无羡：“你确定我跟你这样站着就行？”  
蓝忘机：“……嗯。”  
魏无羡：“那要站多久？”  
蓝忘机：“……不知。”  
魏无羡：“我师父他老人家达成入魔条件花了三年，我师父的师父用了三十年，我师父的师父的师父花了一甲子。无论何种执念，总得有个具体的时限吧。”  
漫无目的面面相觑算怎么回事？就算他魏无羡愿意与蓝忘机多相处一会，那也不是这么个相处之道啊。  
魏无羡：“你的执念是什么？”  
蓝忘机默然不语。

气氛还算不坏，魏无羡本就擅于得寸进尺，便轻轻捏了一下蓝忘机的手心，说道：“你不说也行，我来猜一猜。”  
魏无羡：“你叫我上来，必定和我有关。”  
魏无羡：“若和我有关，应不外乎三类。”  
魏无羡：“你是我的徒弟，继承我成为魔主，既是能力所在，亦是天命所归，那么，你的执念便不是抢我的位子。”  
魏无羡：“那么能图谋的不过两种了。”  
魏无羡：“你想要的，是我的功力，还是……”  
魏无羡：“我的命？”

轻飘飘说出了三个字的同时，魏老祖气势全开。  
他本就身着宽大的黑衣黑袍，被魔功鼓动，戾风翻飞，衣袂飞舞，发丝轻动，一抹血色自眼尾浮起，让本就锋利的目光更添凌厉。

若换一个人，即便不被气势压得无法动弹，也会被魔祖的目光吓到魂飞魄散。  
然而，即便锐利的风几乎割破了脸颊，蓝忘机却岿然不动，甚至连眼也没眨上一下。  
魏无羡抬手勾起少年的下巴，趋近他极为俊美的脸庞，勾起一边嘴角道：  
“我猜的……对么？”

少年终于不敌，微微调开了视线，浓而长的睫毛落下暗色，遮得那双眸中情绪晦暗不明。可魏无羡却清晰地感受到，蓝忘机心跳快得不同寻常。  
蓝湛没有否认。  
饶是心中明镜一般，魏无羡似被钝刀狠狠剖开了心，没捱住，微微皱了一下眉。

他叹了一口气，收了气势，像在对蓝忘机诉说，却更像是自言自语，轻轻道：“蓝湛，你是不是……很讨厌，我这个师父。”  
他能感觉得到，少年的身躯在颤抖。  
在他逼问的时候没有，在他用气势压人的时候没有，反而，在他问，是不是讨厌他的时候，开始的。

魏无羡想，他这师父当得确实失败。  
蓝忘机必然很讨厌他这个不靠谱的师父，说不准还以他为耻。  
想要功力，还是命？  
或者二者都要？  
没关系。  
既然想要，就给他。  
全都可以给。

魏无羡心里越苦，越要苦中作乐。他勾着蓝忘机的下巴，手指触感极佳，干脆得寸进尺，进而摩挲手感更佳的唇角，道：“既然讨厌就别客气，刚才你的胆子不是挺大的吗？那就再大点，吸干我……”  
蓝忘机却像是听不下去了，道：“师尊，得罪。”  
魏无羡：“的功力……嗯？嗯嗯？”  
又不让人说完？  
这时，少年反手一搂，捉住魏无羡的后腰，腾身而起，一道淡蓝色的光华过后，避尘现世，托着两人冉冉浮起，腾入云层之中。

魏无羡：“？”  
欺个师，灭个祖，还要躲到云彩里？  
蓝忘机，讲究。

然而，这次魏无羡没来得及开口，那总是很冷淡，很惜字如金的嘴唇压了过来，把他憋了一肚子的戏弄之词堵了回去，更在未设防前趁虚而入，迅雷不及掩耳地攻城略地，侵扫了他口腔中的每一寸地域。  
唇舌鏖战，密不可分，交织出一串湿濡的呜咽。饶是魏无羡博览无数春宫，也不由为入耳的靡靡之音烧烫了脸颊。  
好容易寻到间隙，凶名在外的魏老祖赶忙把人往远处搡开几寸，一边微喘，一边愠道：“你要吃就吃，要杀就杀，看在你我师徒一场的份上给我一个痛快，不要纠缠这些……这些……”  
可惜很快，他连“这些”也说不出了。  
不知何时，蓝忘机的手从侧缝伸入，握住了他根本料想不到的位置，并且开始了无法言会的动作。  
那只手，修长，骨节分明，分外适合习剑，力度够强，灵巧十足，使起名闻天下的“避尘”宝剑，可谓出神入化，万夫莫当。可魏无羡万没想到，这只手前来使用他的宝贝，也一样可以出神入化，让他一夫当不了关。那指尖捋过寸寸皮肉，好似电流层层窜过，酥酥麻麻，让人使不得劲；又像被蠓蚊蛰咬，痒得钻心，却越碰越痒。魏无羡不知所措，抓住那作恶的手臂想要推阻，便立刻被重点照顾到了痒处，可等他浑身发软，要松开手时，那搅扰的指尖也跟着偷起懒来，开始不紧不慢地游曳，吊足了胃口不肯让他解脱。

一来二去，三番四次，他推也不是迎也不是，最终像是虚虚挂在蓝忘机的臂上，把那片端整洁白的衣袖抓出了许多皱褶。被把玩的时光似乎多加漫长，又像是须臾而过，但终究随着魏无羡的呼吸越来越急促，作弄的指尖不再拖沓，终于来了几番快速地撩拨，让魏无羡蓦然绷紧，很快溃不成军，彻底丢盔弃甲。  
几流温热的浊液打入少年的掌心，魏老祖眼角泛红，吁出一声带着抖的长息，头脑晕晕乎乎，浑身软绵绵地靠在少年怀里，看着对方从袖中拿出一方丝帕，便要将浊物擦拭干净。

魏无羡：“！”  
他一把抓住蓝忘机的手，顾不上整理自己的衣衫，怒道：“别擦，这是元精，不要浪费！即刻用我教过的两仪心法萃取！”  
所谓元精，乃是修清心之道，坚持守身的修士生平首次泄出的精元，至少蕴含了这名修士三成的功力，无论对任何修仙者而言都是大补之物。

魏无羡痛心疾首，回头与蓝忘机视线相遇，对方的双浅眸中，分明带着几分疑惑，看得魏老祖老脸一热。  
魏无羡：“……”  
魏无羡：“别看了，有什么稀奇，比起看你师尊，更重要的是这里面的天地精华就要逸散了！”  
少年定定地看着他，目光中，暗流闪动。  
蓝忘机道：“你……”  
魏无羡：“有话快点说。你要是没有取它的打算，撩拨我做什么？！”  
蓝忘机：“可，你，怎会……怎么……”  
魏无羡：“什么怎么？”  
蓝忘机：“怎会、保有……此物？”  
虽然问得乱七八糟，但是知徒莫若师，魏无羡一下子就听懂了。

放浪不羁的魏老祖，怎会修清心之道，即便曾经修炼过清心之道，又怎会这么多年还保有元精？  
简直无稽之谈，绝无可能！  
魏无羡轻咳一声，故作无事，道：“也没有特地如何，我以前没那个意思，此道修炼进度快，不修白不修，反正，总之……便宜你了。”  
蓝忘机像受到了巨大的震撼，半晌不动，那镇定的模样，到底显出几分属于少年的青涩来。魏无羡看着颇为欣慰，心里一片柔软，忍不住再伸出魔爪，搔搔宝贝徒弟的下颌，道：“好嘛，别太吃惊。你能将师尊物尽其用，也算得了真传，为师深感欣慰。快快吸收了这元精，你我功法同源，若你坚持不愿用两仪功法，吞服也不是不可以，只是、只是……”

即便它是个好东西，也不是什么人都愿意入口吞服，更何况向来爱洁的蓝忘机。  
魏无羡心知肚明，以眼神暗示，指望蓝忘机快点理解他的苦心，别再捧着那玩意儿不动。可他眼神抛了半天，修长又好看的手终于抬起，送到恢复成淡色的唇边，十分爽快地将“那东西”含入口中，甚至，还把掌心的残余一点不剩地舔掉了。

魏无羡目瞪口呆，瞠目结舌，张目结舌，心头翻起说不清的滋味，不待细细辨别，便被蓝忘机再次亲了个正着。接着，一口蕴含灵力的热流哺入他口中，顺着一路滚下喉咙，再落回他丹田之中。  
魏无羡：“……”  
这什么熊孩子，还有借有还的吗？！

魏无羡愁死了，心里苦，简直何苦来哉。早知道蓝忘机不要，他何必撤手精关。可蓝忘机既然不知他有精元，拿了再送还，那，为何、为何要……？

他尚未想通其中关节，本就已经松垮的衣衫被一把扯开，现出劲瘦的腰和一双浑圆的臀。魏老祖一惊，没来得及为光天化日下光腚而羞耻，细谷通幽处，已经被探入了一指。  
猝不及防下，魏无羡倒抽一口气，差点踩不稳剑。幸亏背后的蓝忘机扶了一把，但是，让他差点掉下去的罪魁祸首却也是同一个人。  
要骂，嘴还被堵着，要打，他又舍不得打。就算蓝忘机这个徒弟要弑师，要取他的功力，魏无羡仍旧舍不得打。  
好不容易嘴巴被放松，少年贴着他耳边道：“请师尊剑。”  
魏无羡被那已变过声的低沉嗓音沉得酥麻一片，紧接着，脚下踩着的剑一空，避尘归鞘，而他的本命宝剑、随便剑一跃而出，代替避尘承载起了两人。

蓝忘机：“若、师尊不愿，就任我坠落尘寰。”

随即，魏老祖感到，本命剑与蓝忘机若有似无的一丝链接被切断，自此，随便不会再听从蓝忘机的号令，魏无羡只需一个念头，蓝忘机便会真的被这把剑甩下去，摔落云霄。

魏无羡：“？”  
这是哪门子的威胁？还是什么新型诈骗？  
然而，那不可言会处的手指已加到了第三根，十分具有压迫力。魏老祖无暇吐槽，涨得十分难受，虽然他从未刻意涉猎过龙阳这一类别的春宫，可触类旁通，又怎会猜不到接下去会是什么项目。

只是，可是，但是……  
疼痛之余，魏无羡心中几分惊诧，掺杂几分好笑。被亲自教养长大的徒弟如此对待，真可谓违背纲常，枉顾伦理，可魏无羡竟一点也没有生气，反而暗暗有些欢喜。  
虽然不是不尴尬，但越是这个时候，他越忍不住想多说几句。  
魏无羡道：“徒弟啊……你确定要这样？不再好好考虑考虑吗？教内有无数心仪于你的女修，就算你只属意男子，天下谁能不为你之风仪心折。不然你先冷静一下，同为师一道仔细选一选，若目下没有合适的，我也可以代为广发请柬，邀请天下道友来供你甄选……”  
可惜，不管他如何舌灿莲花，蓝忘机似乎已经听不进话了，只将双手握住他紧窄的腰，一用力，将自己送了进去。  
魏无羡双眼睁大，过于惊诧，楞了一下。  
那受他驱策的随便剑失去驾驭，顿时左摇右歪，划着曲线向下坠落。  
这一下，可苦了魏老祖。

别看蓝忘机年龄不大，那物事却已相当可观。而魏无羡是头一遭，本就紧窄，只勉强容纳下了浅浅一个头，剑路跌宕，那物便失了控制，径直不规则地冲撞起了内部，并因此越侵越深。魏无羡简直眼冒金星，整个人仿佛被自下而上串了起来，压迫感几乎到了喉咙。

他这厢不好受，而始作俑者蓝忘机也没能获益。对少年来说，他的长辈，高高在上的魔主、师尊，如今正眼尾嫣红，目光涣散地靠在他怀里，而那最敏感的部位被温暖柔软的包容，随着剑行颠簸，内里的软肉一圈圈地又吞又绞，光是控制着不做出暴行，对蓝忘机而言，已是十足辛苦的折磨。  
少年嗓音发哑，咬牙道：“师尊……如何？”

是纠结这种问题的时候吗！  
人都要跌死了！

魏无羡气得咬牙，强行分出些心神，好不容易止住坠落，操控着随便飞的平稳了些，气咻咻道：“我让你花些时间精挑细选，何必用我来凑合……唔！”  
没等他说完，体内的事物倏然一记猛冲，一口气抵到了最深，并且，毫不停歇地开始了冲撞。那从未遭受过的柔软之处，被外来之物横冲直闯，百般滋味难以形容。  
魏无羡愀然变色，心里大骂，狗孩子根本不听话！可这一番强弄，他既要控剑，手脚又没有着落，着实受无可受，无可奈何，只被插得浑身觳觫，抖个不定。  
这时，蓝忘机道：“不是……凑合。”

魏无羡：“！！”  
他倏地回头，却见蓝忘机两眼发红，似要落泪，哪里还有以往冷淡端方的模样，不由得怔忪，心头一紧，下意识道：“抱歉，为师说笑的。”  
霎时，那眼圈更红了。

魏无羡心疼，下头也疼，上下相比，到底对徒弟的心疼更多一点，只得叹了一口气，反手搂住蓝忘机，道：“好好好，不是凑合，没有凑合。心肝宝贝儿，看在我是头一次的份上，悠着点，你我都安全驾驶，可好？”

说完这句，他体内之物的硬度已更上一层楼。  
……完蛋。

同为男子，魏无羡怎会不明白这样的话如同泼在火上的热油。然而话已出口，悔也晚矣，并且直接把蓝忘机逼到了极限，如此一来，剑尚未架稳，里头已经抽送起来。魏无羡自食苦果，咬牙苦撑，一边尽力御剑，一边闭着眼嘶嘶抽气，努力放松。  
奇怪的是不知是他天生适应能力极佳，还是与蓝忘机的契合度太高，几息之后，没费什么功夫，那密合之处竟已适应了不少。不仅如此，他甚至能借由亲密交接处，在神念中描摹的出那事物的形状，略带弧度，端头上翘——确实天赋异禀，也确实刚猛无匹。无意之中魏无羡无意的一下扭腰，又让翘起的顶部戳到了不可言会的玄妙位置，一阵酥麻顺着脊柱流窜，窜入四肢百骸，蚀入脏腑骨髓，那滋味，可远比春宫书所描绘的要销魂荡魄多了。  
魏无羡倒抽了一口气，不及捕捉那一闪而逝的快意，便被蓝忘机又快又猛的一阵强攻肏得差点喘不上气。那每一次楔进，都顶得他无法自控地向前扑，而攻袭稍稍退却之时，握在腰后的手却毫不客气地将他一把扯回原地。逃不得，躲不了，又要任劳任怨操控脚下的灵剑，真是左右掣肘，前后羝羊絓棘。几番来回，臀肉在连番的拍击中清脆作响，而白刃相接之地，却浮起湿淋淋的水蜜之音。可怜魏老祖，浑身仅有的肥肉都生在了臀上，被一双手掌既捏又揉，搓磨的泛红留痕，和被欺侮得泛红流水的入口一衬，简直可怜兮兮，也实在招人垂涎。  
他在前头任人鱼肉，挥舞的刀俎却穷追猛干得好似没个尽头，并且愈见凶狠，不多时，魏无羡实在腰酥腿软，被一记深捣顶得整个人几乎反折，只省下喃喃讨饶的力气。

魏无羡道：“蓝湛……蓝湛，你、你慢点，哪儿来这么大劲儿，我快让你干坏了，有那么舒服吗我里面？”  
蓝忘机：“……”

魏无羡不是不知道有些话毫无疑问会起反效果，可要堵了嘴不让他说，他宁可临死前说个痛快。这下子不仅没讨到饶，讨来了变本加厉的攻掠，而在如此激烈的缠斗中，被他忽略的那销魂一点，也同样雨露均沾，遭受到猛烈的打击，一时间，快意就如涨潮，一波未平而一波再起，分层叠浪，澎湃而至，一路席卷没顶。  
蓝忘机于此道上是实干派，本来一言不发，埋头出力，被魏无羡接连开口撩拨，犹更卖力了二成。一来二去，魏无羡心知如今自己首尾难顾，哪里都讨不到好，只得姑且把长辈的尊严抛下，好言好语地假哭道：“好徒弟，为师疼啊，你别老是顶一个角度，那是块软的，要坏了。我都给你干了，你想干多久，想干哪都行，乖，听话，好歹换换位置吧。”  
蓝忘机：“好。”  
这么说着，少年分出一手，顺着臀线向下，摸索到腿根，就着连接的体位一个用力，将魏无羡单腿搂起，毫不停歇地又一次冲杀起来。  
虽然只是换了细微的角度，可进入得竟比刚才还深，不仅深，并且恰到好处，正正地顶在了很是要命的那一点。  
魏无羡根本料想不到，这本已蚀骨的乐趣还能更上一重楼，当下丢盔弃甲，溃不成军，几回合便接连几下激灵，浑身觳觫不已，连骨头都酥软，从头发丝到脚趾头都一并绞紧，绷成了一根拉紧的弓弦。外见尚且如此，正面交锋的内里更加夸张，软肉一圈圈一阵阵啜吸缠绵，恨不得让那物事永远生在这里，可谓谄谀趋奉，极尽缱绻。而上一刻还试图喋喋劝服的嘴巴，此时只剩吐露淫言浪叫的气息。  
那快意来得着实湍急，一下子把魏无羡推到了无法想象的极致颠峦，他试图蜷缩起来，躲开陌生的巨浪。然而蓝忘机执念已深，怎么可能给予他丝毫喘息之机，把人抻过来捋过去捣弄，狠冲猛顶，一通深垦猛贯。  
魏无羡又恼又爽，既爽又气，反手胡乱拍打蓝忘机，嗓子都哑了，沙沙道：“叫你慢点，你、敢违抗师命，……别肏那么深！唔……你是狗吗你是狗吧——”  
可惜，他再怎么骂，这样地边喘边说，哪里还有半点气势，不止如此，挑高的语尾，再与眼角沁出湿意一衬，简直比赤裸裸地勾引还夺人魂魄。  
蓝忘机本来规矩的束发有些微的凌乱，抹额也在魏无羡乱抓乱扯之下被扯歪了，他额角沁着细密的汗珠，又很快被高空的岚风拂去。可若魏无羡能稍稍冷静，必定能发现，那向来无甚表情的脸上，已经分明显出几分狼狈之色来。  
蓝忘机：“那便……不要扭。”  
魏无羡茫然：“啊？”

谁扭了？  
喔，确是他没错。  
更准确的说，是他的剑。  
他从未如此笨拙的御剑，而随便这把灵剑，也从未飞得如此笨拙。

剑路在云层中颠颠晃晃，时而跌宕，时而窜升，舞得简直如同盘丝洞。

托这诡异的剑路之福，即便强行让双方定住不动，因颠簸导致的磨蹭揣摩就足够令人销魂，更何况蓝忘机年少方刚，如何能挨的住这双管齐下的撩拨？  
魏无羡尴尬地哈哈两声，道：“那你先拔出去啊。没这玩意儿的骚扰，我堂堂老祖之功力，怎会飞不稳？”  
蓝忘机：“我说过。”  
魏无羡：“说过什么？！我不愿意就踹你下去？？？你不就仗着我宝贝你，舍不得你吗？我连命都可以送你，区区……区区如此，你怎么就断定我拒绝得了？”  
蓝忘机：“……”  
蓝忘机：“可你明明……”  
魏无羡：“天上地下，这世间，我唯一什么都不拒绝的，只你一个。我说过，什么都给你，你以为我是在开玩笑吗？”

魏无羡以为，话说到这个份上，说的够直白了，蓝忘机就算愚钝，不解风情，转不过弯，也该对他老人家手下留情了。  
然而，对于猜蓝忘机的心思，或者面对蓝忘机，他总是事与愿违。魏无羡后颈一疼，被对方一口咬住，狠狠一记深顶，正中红心。  
混账崽子！  
魏老祖脑中一片空白地飘上了峦峰，好半晌，似难受又像痛快地长叹一声，直到坠落感与乎乎的风声包围，他才幡然回神，迅速抱住蓝忘机，慌张地道：“你的剑呢？快召你的剑！”

脚下蓝光闪烁，避尘如约而至，平稳地托起两人，重新飞上云霞。  
魏无羡汗水淋漓，衣不遮体，魂不附体，无尾熊抱树似的挂在他徒弟身上。  
四目对视，半晌。他不以为耻，反以为荣，竟得意洋洋道：“徒儿啊，刚才在云台上，你说什么来着？”

——【你的执念是什么？】

魏无羡：“你说，‘师尊’？”  
魏无羡：“所以，你的执念，是我，可对？”

蓝忘机微微一笑。  
像蓝忘机这样从来不苟言笑，冰冷如霜的人，甫然一笑，简直如昙花初现，旭日初霁，清光映雪。  
魏无羡双眼发直，飘飘然好似羽化登仙，连本命灵剑都几乎忘了召回来。

蓝忘机答：“对。”

嘿！  
嘿嘿。  
原来，他的宝贝徒弟整整四年不理他，并非不在意。  
分明是在意，过于介意，甚至生出执念来了。  
这可真是……不敢相信，不可置信，却令他欣慰，吔。

魏老祖颇感慰藉，快活得恨不得搂着宝贝弟子高歌一曲。这时，尚在他体内张牙舞爪，逞凶肆虐之物，又一次气势汹汹地杀将起来。

魏无羡刚尝过甜头，欣然迎战，双手一搂，双腿交叉，盘住蓝忘机的腰，乐滋滋道：“真是日子过到狗肚子去了，早知道你有这样的欺师之心，我拿什么春宫书逗你？就该趁你不备，脱了衣服，往演武台上一躺。什么时候把我肏舒服了，什么时候算你这一门课业通过。或者白天我拿教鞭敲你，晚上关起门，你就把我吊起来，拿人鞭朝死里……欸欸欸，等等，轻点轻点，太深了，这样太深了，要破了，停一下，停——……”  
他先泄过两次，现在游刃有余，可蓝忘机尚未及顶，忍了这半晌，又得偿所愿，如何经得起他胡言乱语的乱撩，当真实打实地遵从师命，接连操了近百下，顶到魏无羡五脏六腑都要移位，小腹回回被顶的微微凸起。转眼小半个时辰过去，莫说是姿势，连频率也丝毫不变。  
魏无羡不堪承受，腰酸腿麻，眼睛一转，附耳过去，对蓝忘机道：“方才的剑上颠的感觉真不坏，不若如此如此，这般这般，你快活我也快活，怎样？”  
蓝忘机听了，额上似有青筋微微贲起，有点艰难地道：“……试试。”  
随即，避尘剑一震，配合着紧密交合处的律动，弧线盘旋，画圈翻飞，绕得如蝴蝶串花一般，载着两人云间起舞。  
个中美妙，百千滋味，难以言会。  
唯有重重云间，三日不绝的吟哦与告饶声，可窥一二。

过后：  
魏老祖：“魔主大人，愿与我私通否？”  
蓝忘机：“早已过了明路，不算私通。”  
魏老祖：“非也非也，此私通非私相授受之私通，乃是你我偷偷摸摸去腾云驾雾的意思。”  
魏老祖：“哎呀？你扛我起来做什么？？？”  
蓝忘机：“谨、遵、师、命。”


End file.
